


Quit You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Infidelity, Mutual Pining, Naked Zac, Seduction, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Zac just smirked as he chewed his lip and looked at Natalie innocently, “Well really it’s not your bed,” he said as he laid back and let one arm go underneath his head. “It’s the hotel bed…”

“Just cut to the chase Zac,” Natalie spoke as she eyed his naked body when he laid back and put an arm behind his head. “You weren’t even supposed to be here in Florida.”

“Kate’s still in Georgia,” Zac sighed as he heard Natalie’s footsteps coming closer to the bed and he grinned once she joined him, her fully clothed body straddling his naked one. “And Taylor is too busy with band shit to even come on his own family holiday. I just figured you needed a man here with you to fill your long lonely nights,” he reasoned as he let his free hand run up her bare arm. He half wished she’d just take off that tank top. He could see her nipples poking through and it just made him harder realizing she had no bra on underneath.

Natalie shivered at Zac’s touch, “I thought we said this would stop,” she spoke as she locked eyes with him. “That it was best for our families.”

Zac nodded his head, “We did,” he answered as he kept her gaze. “But I can’t stay away from you Nata,” he sighed knowing Natalie was like his damn drug. “I’ve been fucking you longer than I have been fucking my own wife and I just..I needed you okay, so that’s why I am here naked in your hotel bed. I needed you.”

Hearing him Natalie chewed her lip and looked at him as if she was contemplating her next move, “This whole thing should have never started,” she mused.

“But it did,” Zac pouted as he removed his arm from behind his head. “It started because of me…I wanted to learn how to have sex before marrying Kate and after that I just couldn’t quit you….” he spoke only to be cut off by Natalie kissing him which caught him by surprise but he wasn’t going to complain because this was what he had wanted.

“I can’t quit you either,” Natalie muttered out into Zac’s mouth as she kissed him deeper, a shiver running down her spine as Zac’s hand slipped up and under her shirt.


End file.
